


Wrestling Oneshots

by Wrestlinglover12



Category: Brett Hart, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Jeff Hardy - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment, kenny omega - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrestlinglover12/pseuds/Wrestlinglover12
Summary: Wrestling one-shots for any promotion listed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	1. Requests open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea for something to write, please let me know and I would love to write something./

With my town going back into a lockdown and me having to go back into shielding, I’m really gonna try and stay creative to help my mental health. I will write  
For  
1\. AEW  
2\. WWE  
3\. ROH  
4\. Impact wrestling

So If you have a request, please let me know and I will be happy to try and write something. 

I will try and do anything given to me, but as a new writer i cant promise they will be good 😂

Requests ideas currently available 

1\. I think I'm in love with you  
❌ 2\. Your eyes are so pretty  
3\. Quit touching me, your feet are cold  
4\. How long has it been since you slept?  
5\. You're more than just some one night stand  
6\. I need a hug  
7\. Am I your lock screen? You weren't supposed to see that!  
❌ 8\. I just wanted to let you know, I think your beautiful  
9\. If you don't hug me right now, I may fall apart  
10\. I love your hugs  
11\. Stop teasing me so much  
12\. You look sad  
13\. Give me attention  
14\. How drunk was I?  
15\. Make me  
16\. I wish you were here  
17\. I think you might be my soulmate  
18\. Can you shut up for once in your life  
19\. Kiss me again  
❌ 20\. Look at you.... goodness you're so cute


	2. Hard Headed Hardy Woman (Jeff Hardy x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copied from my Wattpad page. Ellie Hardy, the oldest Daughter of Jeff Hardy takes matters into her own hands when she is fed up of being stared at at school.

Talk to anyone and they will say the same thing, being the child of a parent with either past or current addiction issues, regardless of whatever that addiction is tough. Take all of that into consideration and then add into the mix, that parent being a famous wrestler whose struggles are well documented, living in a small town where everyone knows who you are and your business and getting stared at and whispered about everywhere your turn, it makes it all the more harder to show your face in public.

As I sit on the sofa with my school bag by the door, ready for yet another day of judgement and whispers, I come to the realisation that I need a break from it all, I mean, if all I am seen as is the next generation of crap, I might as well live up to the hype right?. Texting my friends my change of plan for the day, I hear my mo’s footsteps come into the room, my two little sister’s steps close behind her. Looking up, I look at Ruby as I hear her say, with excitement in her voice “Ellie, Ellie, Ellie. Daddy’s home today”, oh fantastic.... well if I wasn’t going in before, I sure as hell am not going to now. Looking at my sister Looking at my sister and then back to my phone, I sarcastically reply to her “woohoo, I can’t wait” “Ellie Brittany Hardy, Pack it in now” I hear out mom scold as the girls left the room, chasing each other, replying back to my best friend, I ask my mom, not really caring about the answer, nor how I sounded “so when is daddy dearest coming home. I simply can’t wait to see him” “firstly, your attitude at the moment is disgusting Ellie, I think I need to have words with your Uncle and Auntie about you being over their as often as you are and secondly, he will be here when you get home from school and he wants words with you about the way you have been acting recently he is concerned as am I”. Concerned? Words about how I have been acing? That’s a bit pot calling the kettle black I’m sure “wow! Daddy dearest is actually doing some parenting of his oldest mistake... I’m shocked, I feel so lucky” “what happened between the two of you Ellie, you and your dad used to be so close, I know he has.......”but before she could finish, I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door, glancing at my sister and the excitement in their faces at Dad’s imminent return home. I hated to admit it but seeing them that excited about the man coming home made me feel jealous, jealous at their opportunity to still have that childhood innocence after everything he had put us through as a family. I would kill for any of my family but after seeing everything I had seen, there was a massive part of me that wished that I hadn’t of been born into the ‘famous Hardy family’ and that I had a normal family, that no one knew and I could’ve had a normal upbringing. 

Walking over to the gate to our property, I pull out my phone and message my Auntie Reby to see weather she needed a hand with the boys later seeing as Uncle Matt was at a taping loop for AEW, because even the thought of seeing my father later was enough to make me not want to go home at all. I don’t like causing an atmosphere in the household, especially with Ruby and Nera being so young but I just can not understand how, after everything he had done, how or even why we were meant to act like none of it had happened. After finally getting to the gate and seeing my friends waiting for me, I hear my phone chime and read my Auntie’s reply telling me that I didn’t have to ask, I could come round whenever I wanted or needed to, that was the one thing I loved about my Auntie, she could read me like a book, even better than my own parents. Even through his own demons, my Uncle had always made sure that I was okay through every relapse my sorry excuse of a father had, when the attention of my mother was on the youngest two and he always made sure that whenever I needed it, I had a friendly ear to talk to, a place to escape to and even a bedroom to sleep in when I needed it and my Auntie always made sure that I had an outlet to be creative safely and was the person who persuaded me to unleash my creative juices. 

As the hours went by and after spending the whole school day out of town shopping with my friends at a mall, I was walking back towards the house, shopping bags a plenty. As I got closer and saw the house, a mixture of anxiety, anger and frustration punched me in the stomach with a hint of sadness. There is a lot of things, especially growing up faster than Ii had to that I don’t understand still about my father and one of those things was why he had chosen to try and parent me after all the years of almost not bothering and taking the role of the distant parent. I had done well without him up until now, I could cope. Opening the door, my sisters giggles filled the air, fighting back my tears of anger I attempt to sneak upstairs, failing miserably after stepping on the wrong part of the squeaky step, as soon as the squeak rung out, I instantly hear “Ellie Brittany Hardy...... in here. NOW!” Leaving my shopping bags by the stairs, I walk into the lounge and with the fakest smile I could physically muster for the man respond”why hello daddy dearest, what a surprise, I thought you were still on the road”. Watching my mom and sister leave the room and the seeing the look of fury on my fathers face, I couldn’t help but smirk at the reaction I was getting “where have you been?” I hear my father question, trying his hardest to keep his anger at bay “school” I reply back nonchalantly. Seeing the vein on his head bulge as he walks over to me, I stand my ground “try again Ellie” he seethes, great just great, the vein is bulging and he still thinks he has a right to lecture me, why doesn’t he just focus on the other two and not screwing them up. Losing my temper, I look at my father, fury in my eyes and respond by saying the one thing I now will hurt him “ well daddy dearest, I thought I would follow in the footsteps of my sorry excuse of a pill popping father like everyone at school seems to think I should do so I found a bench out of town to pop some pills and get drunk on. You have no idea what it is like for me, being the oldest daughter of the famous wrestling family with the pill popping father. Anywhere I fog, everyone has an opinion. Its okay for Rubes and Nera, they don’t remember you being off your face and putting us all through hell as we wondered if you were going to wake up from your latest binge I was the one who would hear mom crying and comfort her. Do you remember what you even said to me when you were like that? When I would beg for my daddy and not the man you were being? You told me that i was nothing more to you than a mistake and how I should’ve never been born and that Ruby and Nera were the only daughter you wanted. Why do you think dad I spend most of my time over at Uncle Matt’s and Auntie Reby’s? I spend my time with them because they actually care and bother about me unlike my own parents do, but I will let you into a secret, I wish and prey that you were right, I wish I had never been born to this family, I wish I wasn’t your daughter and I wish I wasn’t a Hardy”  
Taking a deep breath after my outburst, I look at my fathers face and for the first time in a long time, I see it full of emotion, emotion I hadn’t seen for a long time, as he opens his mouth to say something we turn as we hear my mother come int the room “you are upsetting your sister’s Ellie, stop now” “this is exactly what I mean, there emotions always ALWAYS come before mine and I am sick of it”. Looking at my father and his mouth opening and shutting like a fish, I scoff as I run upstairs, tears running down my face and slam the door as finally I hear my father yell “Ellie, El wait please”. 

As time went past and the light outside my window changed from blue to red to black, I didn’t know how long had gone passed since I had blown up and let rip at my father over everything I had been feeling, nor did I know how long I had been crying for all I knew was I was exhausted and could sleep for a week plus some. As I shut my eyes, ready to fall asleep, out of nowhere I hear a knock at my bedroom door and hear my dad’s voice say as he poked his head around the door “Is it okay If I come in Pumpkin?”, a nickname that made me smile softly to myself as he walked in with my back still to him, not trusting my voice or emotions. Hearing him walk around my bedroom, I fight the urge to look up at him as I hear him ask, shock in his voice,all the while standing by my easel he had brought me for Christmas the year before last “Is that me”. Siting up a little to watch him as he went through more of the art work scattered nearby, I hear him say as he picks up the big piece Auntie Reby had been helping me with for a art project at school of him and Uncle Matt at Wrestlemania and their it return “You are so talented Pumpkin, I am just sorry I have never seen it til now”. Sitting up fully, and not trusting the sound of my voice, I simply hug my knees and stare out of the window a my father sat down on the edge of the bed near me “El, please look at me”, looking towards the man who was once upon time a hero to me I ok at the emotion on his face as he carries on “Ellie, I am really really sorry that we have made you feel the way that you have for so long. I have just got off the phone to Uncle Matt who in between tearing me a new asshole like you r hanna would’ve done if she was still here told me everything. Ellie, I want you to know how sorry I am for the things I have said and have put you through when you were growing up, you saw things that no child should’ve had to have witnessed but I want you to know something. I have never once had any regrets about have=in you as my daughter, neither has mom. After everything you have gone through with me fucking up time and time again, you have been my shining star and my focus to get myself well and healthy every single time. The fact I have made you feel so worthless breaks my heart”. 

Hearing the emotion in my fathers voice brought tears to my eyes, sitting forward a little, my emotions all over the place, I place my small hand on top on his canvas esque like hand, the way I used to when I was younger and we used to spend time together in the good times. Feeling me move closer and the act of bridging the imaginary divide between us with something so small, I hear my dad continue as he squeezed my hand in his “I am going to change and we are going to work on our relationship again, get it back to how it used to be when you were younger, and me and your mom are going to work out school, maybe enrol you into doing at home schooling. I know its asking a lot, but can you forgive me Els... please. Flagging my arms around his neck just like I used to when I was Ruby’s age, I reply back with tears running down my face and emotion obvious in my voice “Of course daddy. Can you forgive me though, I didnt mean what I said, I am proud to be your daughter”, looking up at him, still in higher embrace of my father I hear him reply while smiling and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear “there is nothing to forgive Pumpkin” 

As we sit together, I cant help but think, I don't know if my dad is going to stick to what he has said and stick to the changes or if we are going to have to deal with another relapse but all I know is that however i may feel, i need my daddy in my life, plus that's face it I'm a Hardy woman, if anything my hard headed ness will always make sure that i wont give up on him.


	3. Rebel Hart (Bret Hart xOC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bret Hart’s youngest daughter is pushing her boundaries and no one knows why but her father is certain he is going to get to the bottom of it. May be a two parter.

Staring out my window at the landscape that surrounded my father and his newest wife’s house, I can’t help but wonder, wonder what it would be like to be someone else, someone the polar opposite of who I am. When it comes to my family, the idea of normality is as alien as .... well being an actual invading alien. Normal is something my family has never or will never be, when you come from an amazing wrestling legacy like we do, you don’t really get treated like the kid you sit next to in your maths class. Everyone says that it’s difficult living in a small town with a family like there’s, but in my case I MEAN IT, living in a small town, one member of my family do something wrong, it would probably (and has been) on the news by dinner). I bet you are wondering what one of these wrestling dynasties I am a member of, my name is Katie Renee Hart, and I am the youngest child of ‘the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be’ Bret Hart. 

Anyway, back to reality and enough about me and my life. 

Once again, It is a day that if I am honest, the idea of school just wasn’t something that either sounded exciting me or something that I wanted to even acknowledge, it wasn’t like I ditched school all the time, just days that began with back to back lessons of hell, so instead I grabbed everything I needed for a day of swimming and messaged my older (and who none of my family were aware of)boyfriend Logan and asked if he fancied ditching with me. Walking downstairs to leaven I smile to myself, as I hear nothing but silence, a sound that was like music to my ears as I made my way out of the front door. The structure and diligent timekeeping we were all raised to have ,was the one thing that helped me in days like this. After a full day of no contact with anyone, relaxation and not having to worry about the stresses of life and school, it was time to go back home and face the music, pulling up about five minutes away from my fathers house, my boyfriend grabbed my bags for me and gives me a hand out of his truck. After one last hug, I reluctantly make my way to the house, safe in the knowledge that neither Logan or the truck were in view of the house and ready myself for the world war 3 of arguments. 

As I get closer and the shapes of the cars and the people in the drive way became more clearer, it occurs to me that on the scale of overbearing, my father had gone straight to psycho, full on search party Feeling my phone chime and vibrate, I pick it up quickly and see Logan’s message about the party we were attending tonight and when and where he would pick me up. Pushing it back into my pocket, I see my older brother Dallas, the sibling I was closest too out of all of my siblings, walk over to me and warn me “dad is on the warpath, the school told him that you haven’t been attending. I tried to cover for you but he saw right through me, sorry sis”. Looking at him, I sigh and reply outloud to no one in particular “Just brilliant. This is going to be a fun conversation”. Before I could think of any kind of strategy into how the hell I was gong to walk into this argument, we hear the door open and I see the smug face of my sister and her voice yell, in a condescending, almost butter wouldn’t melt tone “Daddy wants to speak to you Katie”. Walking in, I walk past my sister and give her the famous death glare I had inherited from my grandfather all the while I desperately try and think of a way to make the argument less world war three and more school debate. 

Walking into the kitchen, I see bath my father and my step mother looking at me with looks in their eyes of utter fury (and when I say fury, If looks could kill, I would’ve been dead the minute I walked into that kitchen). Deciding there and then that my best course of action in this situation was that of feigning ignorance, I open the door and address my father whilst getting a drink of milk “You look exhausted daddy,, have you had a busy day? Maybe you need to go and have a lie down and rest.... I have a lot of home......” “Cut the crap Katie Renee Hart we both know you weren’t at school” I hear my dad scold me and continue after taking a second to look at me “I don’t think we need to even ask where you have been instead. I don’t understand what is going on with you, You are my youngest child, I have always given you everything you have ever wanted or needed, why are you acting like you are one of the bad seeds of the family”. Shocked at his outburst, I simply stare at him and finish my drink, trying to think of something to say, words utterly failing me. As I put the glass down, I see my step mother step forward and ask as sweetly and as “mommy” like as she could physically muster “is all of this about some boy in your class Kate, are you trying to impress him, because you are normally such a good girl” “if only you knew” I think to myself, trying to hide a smirk as I thought of my boyfriend and the meltdown my family would have if they found out about him “It better not be”” I then hear my dad sternly address me. As I try and force myself to try and say something , the first words that come out of my mouth were simple and to the point and made my dad rage even more, "are we done? I need to shower". Walking away, I heat Bean say to our father, In the smuggest voice I think I had ever heard come out of that smug mouth of hers "daddy, don't get stressed please. Its not good for you" Oh Barf. As I get upstairs, I then hear him shout" if you are going to act like a child, you are grounded until I see fit and Dallas or Colton will be taking you and picking you up from school until further notice, and as punishment for today you are going to start helping out around the house. No arguments."

I slam my bedroom door, and as I throw myself onto my bed and screaming into my pillow, my anger bubbles up.....how am I being treated like I'm the devil child when I am pretty sure that everyone in this family did the same I am doing now at one point in their childhoods. I message my boyfriend telling him that I was still coming tonight, regardless of what my dad seems to think and to meet me nearer to the house so I didn’t have to run too far and freeze. 

Well, if they want to see me as the Rebel Hart, who am I to disappoint


	4. My Three Girls (Marty Scurll x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty and his wife are in a newly wedded bliss, with their daughters due any day how are they going to cope

If I had known this time last year, that I would be working full time in a business I have loved for as long as I could physically remember, I honestly would’ve laughed in your face and told you to stop being so ridiculous. However, fast forward 18 months and here I am, not only wrestling for a company I had watched for as long as I could remember, I was married to the love of my life and not only was I experiencing the first year of this new life with the man who every day makes me the best version of myself I can be, we were also close to starting the next chapter of our lives together. When I found out we were going to be having a baby, to say I was shocked was an understatement. The thought of telling Marty so soon after we had gotten married made me feel sick to my stomach, but my husband being my husband took to his new role in life like a duck to water and had been there for us through it all, getting us whatever we needed, whenever we needed, a gesture which made me fall in love with him even more that I ever thought possible. 

Anyway back to the present, I am now currently at 37+3 weeks pregnant with out Identical Twin daughters (we wont even talk about the shock we both went through when we found that piece of news out, even if the image of my husband passing out was an image that would put a smile on my face until my dying day), sat on the sofa of a room that feels like it is in the middle of the hottest, fieriest depths of hell, I am hot, swollen, sticky and the size of a house.... oh and did I mention really hot. Sitting on the sofa with the air con at the highest i could make it go and ice packs in every space orifice available within my reach, nothing was working and the puddle of sweat I felt myself turning into was getting larger by the second. Scratching Winston’s head as I watch yet another rerun of god only knows what on the telly, I had reached my limit, I needed the babies out and I needed them out of me Now. After another 10 minutes if that, I had finally managed to get somewhat comfortable, I felt one of my children use my bladder as a torture device, looking down at the giant, stretched bowling ball that was once my stomach, I sigh to myself as I gently prod them and say “I don’t know which one of you it was this time, but stop it. My bladder is not a device you can use to torture me with”. As soon as I had finished my sentence, like clockwork, I once again immediately feel yet another squeeze. Smiling to myself as I rubbed my stomach I couldn't help but wonder who they were going to take after because at the moment, they were taking more and more after their father with their natural talent of winding me up and being infuriating. One Scurll is bad enough..... but 3! *shudder*. 

Realising I needed to pee... yet again, I sigh ,knowing that I was going have to move, I try getting up three separate times and fail each time, I sigh again, my hormone running rampant, it was enough to make me want to cry. Knowing I wasn’t gong to get anywhere anytime soon and the need to pee getting stronger, I call out to my husband, who I. Was so thankful was finally on paternity leave from the company and was working from home and was currently in his office. Leaning back, I yell out, hoping he could hear me “Marty..... Martin..... I need you NOW!”. After a few seconds, I thankfully hear his footsteps get closer and as he walked in, as like every time I saw him, I felt my heart start to thump out of my chest and the butterflies start, “what have you done to me, you handsome rugged man” I thought to myself, shaking myself back to reality as I hear him ask, while smiling at me “yes love of my life and the older to the key of my heart. How can I serve my beautiful, screaming banshee?” “Don’t be sarcastic Scurll” I reply back to him, trying my hardest to mask the smile trying to escape as i continue “Your children hate me and I need to pee again and. seeing as it is mostly your fault I am the size of a Humpback wha;e who has eaten its own weight in ..... whatever it is whales eat, I need your help getting up”. Looking at him, and the smirk on his face, I watch him walk over and peck my lips before carefully pulling me up. As I get to my feet, and find myself in the embrace of my husband, the need to pee was something that I could no longer ignore, regardless of how safe and secure I felt wrapped in the arms of the man who even when I feel as fat as I do right now, still makes me feel like a queen. Leaving the room, I see Winston lift his head up and jump down to follow me “ I will be back Win, stay with daddy”. Realising what I said and before I could move, I felt my husband’s lips on my neck, as a growl came from deep in his throat “Daddy misses you baby. You have no idea how much I need to feel you again”. As he turns me around to face him, with a smirk on my face, I replied sassily, trying to use this situation to my advantage "It was daddy's feeling of me that got us in this predicament" which resulted in me getting a spank for my mouth as he kissed me passionately, something I had missed from him (with a third wheel the size of a cliff face between us, it was kind of hard to feel each other if you get my meaning). After pulling away a couple of seconds later, and having enough of being pregnant and with a situation that I could potentially use to my advantage , I fluttered my lashes and say as I felt him my neck, my weak points fully exposed to him "I need to pee daddy, but if you want to feel me again, as much as I need to feel you, id be more than happy to help relieve some urges". Looking at him, I see a glint on his eye as I took his hand and dragged him to our bedroom. 

After peeing for what felt like an actual eternity, eventually with the help of the bathroom counter, I manage to pull myself up and as I stand up straight,I feel a sudden sharp, shooting pains hit me out of nowhere which causes me to double over in pain. As I try and ride out what I was sure was just Brixton hicks, suddenly, I feel a gush of water run down my leg. When it eventually passes, I manage to call out to my husband as I walk out of out en suite "Marty.....Marty?", seeing him on our bed with a Cheshire Cat grin. As another wave of pain hit, I look up and I see his look change to that of concern , sitting forward, I hear him ask "baby, what's wrong?"to which, in absolute agony, I snap back, a small contraction starting again "well, I thought it such a nice hot day in the fiery depths of hell we could go for a walk........... what the hell do you think , you concussion damaged brained arsehole.... My waters have broken". As soon as the contraction finished, I look at him again, concerned about the lack of sound coming from his direction and see his already pale face looking even paler and his eyes full of concern and panic. Knowing I needed to snap him back to reality so that he could help me, through this, I say to him, pain etched in my voice "I know your scared baby, but I need you, this really hurts and I'm petrified". Hearing me in pain and knowing that If I was telling him I was in pain, I was in pain, he quickly made his way over to me as yet another contraction hit, and held me whilst I burrowed my head into his neck as we rode that wave together. Once I was able to handle the pain more and it eventually faded, I feel my husband move my hair from my face and hear him say after making sure I was okay “we are going to be parents my love” and all I could do is smile, my hormones and emotions all over the place. Helping me sit down Marty helped me change out of my wet clothing and into some of his merch as he called Winston’s dog sitter. As he did and as soon as I was dressed, I smiled to myself as I looked down at my stomach at the thought of our children being with us soon. After everything was sorted, we made our way to the hospital to have our babies. 

After a very long 18 hour labour and a completely natural labour in a birthing pool, we finally welcomed into the world Addison Autumn and Aubrey Florence Scurll at 21:37 and 21:40 and they were the perfect combination of both me and my husband (thankfully). While the nurses did their checks, throughly exhausted and barely ,managing to hold my head up, my emotions got the best of me the second I saw my husbands face, the man who had been my inner strength throughout the entire time, not leaving me once staring with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Noticing me crying , he quickly walks over to check on me, with the proud papa bear look in his eye. Kissing me gently but yet passionately, I hear him whisper, with emotion in his voice "I'm so fucking proud of you baby, you doing okay?", to which I simply gave him a smile and a small thumbs up, too exhausted to say anything. After all three of us had got checked over and I had taken a very small and very painful nap, I open my eyes and see Marty taking a couple of pictures before putting his phone back in his pocket before turning back and whispering while staring at his daughters "I didn't think I could love your mummy anymore than I already did, but then she gave me you two. I cant promise I will be the worlds most amazing daddy, but I promise you, you and your mummy are going to have the world... my three girls". Turning round, I saw my husband smile at me "you doing okay sweetheart?" He asked as he laid on the bed "yeah I'm just tired" I moaned as I snuggled as gingerly as possible into my safe spot "you sleep, I am not going anywhere....ever" and that was the last thing I heard as my eyes became too heavy to keep open anymore. 

@ MartyScurll

I didn't think I could love @thevillainess anymore than I did, but then she gave me these two with a strengthI I have   
Never seen Words cant describe my love for them #A&A #mygirls #villainess


	5. My Canadian Teddy Bear (Kenny Omega x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading the trolls comments about both him and OC, OC talks him down and he falls in love with her even more

Before I met the man that I quickly realised was the love of my life, my missing puzzle piece, my lobster ( a small friends reference there for you), my world really didn’t consist of much outside of wrestling and travelling, and for the longest time, I was okay with that and had even started to come to terms with the fact that my career was more than likely going to be the only major accomplishment I would ever have in my life. I had been wrestling all over the world for the past 8 and a half years, and for the last four of those years, I pretty much lived out of my suitcase so that I could travel and perfect any and all details of my skill set so that I could be the best Wrestler I knew I was with a skillset and resume to prove it. Unfortunately, in doing this and focusing own becoming the best, my private life had really been put on the back burner and any relationship I should’ve had by now had either not happened or had ended due to my job and my work ethic, I also found that as my career hit heights I would’ve never of though possible, I had become the joke of the family, regardless of how supportive they were of me. Anytime I would have time off, or I would be in town for work, I would constantly be told that if I didn’t sort my work/life balance out, I was either going to end up being the really cool Auntie, with the amazing stories and memories or more likely, the weird,old crazy Aunt living in a house that was most certainly going to be over run with cats. Hearing these jokes, I tried to laugh, but there was a huge part of me that started to wonder if what they were saying, could be true. 

All the jokes and the banter quickly dispersed however the minute that my family met the man I had fallen head over heels for, the living legend of “the best bout machine”. When the name Kenny Omega is announced, fans of his or of wrestling as a whole, know that they are going to witness an athlete that will give everything and more to a match,, but to those lucky few who knew him outside of the ring and away from his fans, he is Tyson. A man who through everything has been my biggest support and number one fan, he had been someone who had never once questioned my need to be the best I could physically be. Even when I was at my lowest points, he was always there with the encouragement I needed telling me to always be myself and to change for no one, regardless of the situation. We met whilst I was visiting a New Japan event on an off day from a travel loop I was on with Stardom and the minute I met him, It was safe to say that I fell head over heels in love with him. As we got to know each other, it was pretty clear we were both as shy as each other but as soon as s we were away from everyone and really got to talking on our own, we realised we had a lot more in common than we thought, between our love for arcades, wrestling and our need and want to be the best, we got on like a house on fire. We had a few dates between travel loops where we would go to the local arcade near to where he lived, or he would show me parts of Japan that not many people knew about outside of the country and the rest ended up being history. Fast forward a couple of years from the first day we laid eyes on each other and my life had certainly done a full 180, I had said goodbye to Japan and was back living in the states , living a life that I had come to terms with that I was never going to have. My families running joke had fizzled out and I am looking and feeling the best I have felt in my career and a lot of that is to do with my Canadians teddy bear's help. 

Opening my eyes and seeing that it is still dark out, I can’t help but be thankful for the few days off we both currently were in the middle of now that we were only really doing tv over the space of two days if were doing a live and then recording, I was also thankful for the break from the indies i was in the middle of after working myself pretty much to exhaustion. Stretching out, I turn around to snuggle into the embrace and odd warmth of my fiancées embrace, but instead of his body, I was met with an empty space where he should’ve been after promising me that he was actually going to rest tonight and follow me up once he had finished some work he was in the middle of. As my half asleep brain disappeared and was replaced by one of confusion, I turn over and turn on the bedside lamp and check my phone.......3am. Putting it back on the bedside table, I rub my eyes as I wonder if he has fallen asleep at his desk again, it wouldn’t be the first time in the last few months, feeling the bed dip, I turn my head around and see the once empty space now filled with one of out cats, staring at me, purring and meowing her head off.   
Leaning up a little more, I push the quilt down and stroke her head, giving her scratches behind her ear until she climbs up on to my lap and parks her bum down “ three guesses where he is ay fuzzball” I coo as Dobby walked in to join us, “You would’ve thought I’d have learnt by now” I add, hearing a meow as a reply before she turns herself around to start licking herself. Knowing that there was a very very high chance that my love had fallen asleep again, I knew I needed to step in, I push the rest of the quilt off of my naked body and force myself up, regretting it instantly as my warm foot hit the cold floor. Opening the closet, I look through the mixture of both of our clothes to try and find something to put on, finally finding one of Tyson’s workout vests so I could begin my search for the man in the three places I knew he would be. As I went to the door, I check my mirror to make sure I wasn’t exposed too much in case Nak was with him. 

After looking in his office, I went downstairs and as I did I notice a small light coming from our kitchen area and sigh to myself..... of course that is where he would be, why did I think any different. Walking into the kitchen, I instantly looked over to the chairs in their and see the back of my love’s curly head of hair, sitting as if the weight of the world plus some was on his shoulders.... plus some. Seeing the image in front of me, I feel my heart break.... If only the trolls could see how critical of I self the man behind the persona really was of himself, I often wonder if they would not back off but realise he was a person as well as them. In a match, Kenny Omega will give everything and more to make sure that every single person in attendance, weather they weren’t a fan of his or his number one fan left happy and throughly entertained, however what they didn’t see was how much it would physically and mentally take out of him and it was something that as not only his fellow employee but as his girlfriend I hated seeing. The lights out match with Mox alone was a situation where I saw him the worst he had ever been after a match maybe in the entirety of us being together , and it killed me seeing him in so much pain. All throughout our relationship, matches like that and the physically exhausting ones were my matches and the ones I loved , but they were also matches Ty hated with a passion seeing me in and the pain I was in after add had been one of the only reason we had ever had an argument. Shaking my head, trying to get the images of that match out of my memory, I push myself off of the wall and start walking over to where he was slouching. Putting my hands on his broad shoulders, I feel him jump slightly “its just me” I whisper as I began massaging his tight shoulders which made him melt and relax into my hands with a sigh of contentment. 

After about 20 or so seconds of trying everything that I could think of to help relax the love of my life ,even if it was just a little bit, I suddenly feel him grab one of my hands and raise it to his mouth before kissing each of my knuckles in succession. Knowing I need to get him to open up a little bit, I ask him “now I may not be the brightest bulb in the lamp, but I am pretty sure this isn’t you following me up” to which my reply was a sigh. Feeling him take my hand in his, I feel him pull me around to the front of the chair he was sitting on by my hand to sit with him. Taking a seat in front of him on the coffee table, I feel his shirt ride up my thigh at the same time I feel Ty wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head on my lap (almost like a lost child) and knowing what it was he was wanting, I run my fingers through his mop of hair, stopping occasionally to scratch his scalp with my 'talons' as he called them all the while feeling him grip on tighter, like he was holding on for dear life, taking in everything he was doing and how he was acting, I sometimes wonder if he forgets I ca read him like a book. Looking around our surroundings, all the while scratching his scalp I notice the open Nutella jar and my stash of cookies I thought I had hidden well enough sitting next to it.... enough is enough, the cookies I will address later. Feeling him shift out of my embrace and seeing him sit up,and scratch his chin in a sense of frustration, I ask him with more force in my words than normal “we both know that this is more than your usual amount of pain and stress Smith, I can read you like a book. Talk to me”. As he looks up and our eye connect, I can see in his face that there is something going on, there’s a look on his face that I haven’t seen for a while, breaking our eye contact, I move his comfort food out of his reach as I see him reach out for his phone sitting by my bare thigh, brushing his fingers against my skin. After a second or two, he passes me his phone and before I could ask anything, I feel him pull me onto his lap and into his embrace as he puts a blanket around us after feeling my cold legs on his partially exposed ones. Glancing at his phone, I see his twitter notification as per usual going crazy, but as I looked at some of them, some I wasn’t expecting to see. As confusion hit me, I opened up one quoted retweet with a link attached and as I read it, I see why it is my big, protective Canadian teddy bear was currently feeling like the whole world was against him.......

Scrolling through the article in question and the responses from the flying monkeys, I sigh to myself, feeling a mixture of emotions, sad at the fact that once again Tyson was having to deal with this man attacking him and angry at Cornette and his need to rile his army of trolls up about not only Tyson but also me. Reading through this article he had once again not only brought up our relationship, but everything from my natch on Dark with Riho, Kenny’s recent matches to even how I was being booked, knowing that his ‘fans’ would tell Ty how much of a supposed crappy job he was doing in running a division he gave everything and more too. Moving his phone away from us, so that we could pretend that the outside world didn't exist, like we did on day we just needed a break from everyone and everything., I turn my attention back to the man who front he first day I had met him had my heart. As I go to say something, I see out of the corner of my eye, our small little ragdoll kitten Cleo, jump up onto the coffee table in front of us in exactly the spot I was sitting only minutes prior, jumping onto the couch next to Ty seconds after, proud of herself for making it all on her own. Seeing that her human was upset, Cleo got as close as she physically could, and began to nuzzle into his bicep, a move which made him smile and give her the attention that she wanted as he scratched her in her favourite place, behind her ear, all the while making sure he still had an arm around me and I was as close as he could get me to him. All the while he fused over the needy kitten, I could see in his eyes he wanted to say something, kissing his collar bone, I whisper “spill it Smith”, smiling sadly, I hear him finally open up “I knew when I took on the role, it was going to cause a shit storm to begin with, but I honestly thought that as time went on it would simmer out and people would see my vision. I'm just....close to just giving the role to Brandi, or another one of the higher ups and cutting my loses. That way I can protect you from all of the mud slinging you don't deserve to go through again and I can get my mind back into matches fully again, especially with the tournament coming up". 

Running my acrylics over the forearm of the arm that was currently wrapped around my torso, I couldn’t help but smile to myself slightly hearing his reply. There were many reasons I had fallen so hard for Ty, some that no one really knows about bar us, but the one that stood out most of all was the ability to make me protected, regardless on if I felt like It was needed or not. As I move my head to lay kisses on his bicep, I reply back, making sure his attention was fully on me before I started to talk “Firstly, you know better than anyone that I am a big girl, I can cope with what that sorry excuse of a human being has to say about me, but I love you for wanting to come to my protection. Secondly,and most importantly even if you wanted to give up, I wouldn’t let you. Do you remember when he launched that massive online attack on me, telling people I had no talent and I was only with the company because I was with a certain,higher up, very muscular and attractive Canadian, What was it you said to me when I told you that I wanted to leave and focus on a career away from wrestling. You told me that you weren’t going to let me give all of my dreams up and that Cornette and his flying monkeys were nothing more than jealous puppets that were saying what they were saying for their own sexual pleasure as they couldn’t get someone like me if they spent all the money in the world”. Looking away for a split second to calm my emotions, I look back and see the ocean blue eyes staring at me with a shine that made my breath hitch slightly. Clearing my throat, I feel him gently running his thumb over my knuckles, knowing how much that time really affected me and my mental health. As the memories of that time flood back to the surface, I turn to Tyson and carry on, praying my emotions stay in line “ You have done more with our division than any other company has for theirs and that is for one reason and one reason alone, you don’t see us as just woman. You see us as equals and more than two minute matches. You also see us as more than stick thin models who need to be under a certain weight to be on TV, Baby, you accept us for our flaws and let us be the athletes we want to be... women who could kick a lot of the men's asses and you don’t know how much we appreciate that,.so he is throwing another temper tantrum and has sent his flying monkeys back out to stretch their wings again, so what they don't like what you are doing, or don't like the fact I got signed and am in love with you. Stuff them". 

As I finish talking and take a mouthful of the water he has on the table, I feel my tiredness creep back over me again, and hoping that anything of what I just said actually made sense, I take a breath and sit back into the man’s embrace, as I do I feel gently moving my chin to turn my head to look at him and as I did, I see him pull my face closer and feel him kiss me deeply, only stopping due to a certain cat getting jealous of someone taking the love and attention she was getting away from her. Sighing at the feline interruption, I feel him peck my lips and Eskimo kiss with me, before going back to giving the needy cat the attention she wanted. As he scratched her fluffy, needy head I heard him say, this time with a smile on his face that would melt me and make me fall in love with him more “you are amazing, you know that right. My beautiful pillar of natural optimism", feeling my cheeks blush at his compliment, I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck, all the while grinning like a school kid, this mans ability to make me feel like the most beautiful person in the world, even when I was a pale mess with no makeup on or was in the middle of a hard workout and a red mess was astonishing to me and something that before him I had never experienced, and when I say this man has an ability, if he bottled whatever his secret was, he could retire and make millions). Coming back to reality and feeling him run his fingers up and down my side, I look at him as I hear him state firmly, knowing how I was obviously feeling with the talent he has, that I still don’t know to this very day when he developed “beautiful and all mine”. Feeling my eyes well up, I simply smile, not trusting my voice through my tiredness and emotion as he pecks my nose. As he pulls me into his arms, sensing my emotion, we turn and see Cleo on the back of the sofa, staring daggers into me whilst loving on her human dad, trying to get him to ignore me (this cat either seriously has an unhealthy crush or genuinely thinks she is human I'm not quite sure which at this point). Resting my tired and increasingly heavy eyed head on his broad shoulder, I watch him smother her with yet more affection as she lapped it up. Struggling to keep my eyes open, I say, stifling a yawn "knowing how much she is obviously in love with you, we could always if it all gets too much with the flying monkeys, not feed her for a week and go troll hunting with her, they got too close, wee could chuck her at them, she would lick them to death”. 

After another 5 minutes of getting fused on and the attention being fully on her, Cleo finally decided to leave us alone, a look on her face if the cat that had got the cream which made me chuckle to myself. Finally having the attention of my fiancée back on me fully, I feel the arms that could make me feel like home wherever we were, wrap around my torso and pull me close to him, “So I’m not doing a bad job then?” I hear him ask as he twisted a piece of my hair around his finger “You not only dead with the wants and needs off all the different women in the back, you deal with my psycho ass on a regular basis on top of it, I promise you bubba, you are smashing it. You know by now if you weren’t ,I’d tell you” “that’s true, how could I forget the lack of a filter you seem to lack” he laughed. Taking my hand in his, his shoulder seeming less like the weight of the world, I feel him kiss my forehead as his finger ran over the diamond in my engagement ring “I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me. I don’t think anyone can talk me down like you” “and there was me thinking you asked because of my killer body and badassness” I laugh, replying back “Oh, all of that is an added bonus” i hear my fiancée chuckle. 

After sitting together, in each other’s embrace for at leat 10 minutes, I hear him ask as we snuggle up on the couch, his hand running up and down my now pretty much fully exposed thigh, as he pulls me closer to him “is this one of my workout vests? How is it you always look better in them then I do? How do you look better in all of my clothes than I do come to think of it”. Feeling tiredness hitting me like a ton of bricks from simply being in his embrace, I smile before replying, with a hint of sass in my voice “It was either one of your shirts, or nothing at all. I would’ve gone full on naked but not knowing where you were or if Nak was with you. I thought this was better, didn’t want to give the dude a heart attack did I”, As I yawn, I hear the infectious sound of my fiancée laugh in my ear, a sound that could warm the iciest of hearts. Laying us down, I feel him pull me on top of him slightly, and I take that split second to once again tease him a little and I place my fully exposed smaller leg over his thick thigh and leave it laying there as he runs his fingers up and down it. Looking up at his now relaxed face and knowing that I had once again succeeded in my quest of calming him down, I put my head on his chest and say “ I know I cant help with running the division, but I can be there to help with some of the burden you know. Get through it together yeah?” “Have I told you I love you recently freckles” I hear him reply, using the nickname that only he alone is allowed to use as he adds “I promise you, no bottling it up and thinking the world is against me” all the while moving a piece of my dark blonde hair from my face. Happy with my answer and knowing that I had got my own way in this conversation, I go back to my previous position and snuggle back into the space in his arms, yawning as I did, safe in the knowledge that I was once again protected from the world. Picking up on my exhaustion, Tyson chucked as he looked down, realising my obvious exhaustion and smiled as he sat up, that smile turning into a chuckle as I try and stop him from moving “you will be more comfy in bed than squished up with me on this small sofa freckles. I will be right behind you this time, I swear. I’ll even be the big spoon” and with that and the lack of argument from me, he put my arms around his neck and an arm under my legs and carried me to bed. 

As we got to our bedroom, I was pretty much sound asleep again, the adrenaline from what seemed like hours ago, replaced by a feeling of love and complete security. As he laid me down on my side of our bed, and took his shirt off of my body, replacing it with the thick quilt, true to his word, he instantly got in on his side and pulled me into him, laying my head on his chest. Remembering the cookies and feeling him run his fingers through my hair, I mutter as sleep quickly started to take hold again “ You owe me more of my cookies by the way, teddy bear” “I will buy you a whole shop” and that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


End file.
